


Charlie's Angels

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Men of Letters, SPN hiatus, SPN hiatus challenge, The Family Business, Tumblr Challenge, Women of Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, man!” Ophelia looked over her shoulder just in time to see Dean spinning away from her and throwing an arm up in frustration. “Would it kill you to put on some damn pants, O?” She smirked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for week 2 of the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge hosted by @one-shots-supernatural. It is part 2 of my week 1 submission, and all of my submissions for this challenge will be a continuation of this series.
> 
> Originally posted on hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com.
> 
> Feedback is cool!

It had been a week since Ophelia had come home to the bunker. Fortunately, the clothes that she had packed in boxes and hidden away in one of the storage rooms were untouched, and she was able to unpack them into the closet in the room next to Charlie’s. Charlie was obviously feeling guilty about holding her at gunpoint, and had helped her unpack and get settled in. Charlie and Sam had almost immediately accepted Ophelia as part of their weird little family. Dean, on the other hand, was still wary of her. It wasn’t surprising really, Dean didn’t strike her as the trusting type. But, if she was honest with herself, she didn’t care if the Winchesters trusted her. She only cared if Charlie trusted her. She was smart enough to know that wasn’t going to happen unless the boys trusted her.

Ophelia threw on a black t-shirt and padded barefoot out to the kitchen. At least there was some food in the kitchen now that she was there. She was up on her tiptoes, reaching for a box of cereal on top of the refrigerator when she heard the heavy thudding of boot-clad feet approaching.

“Come on, man!” Ophelia looked over her shoulder just in time to see Dean spinning away from her and throwing an arm up in frustration. “Would it kill you to put on some damn pants, O?” She smirked.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” she teased. Dean glared at her. _He really does have an A+ bitch face,_ she chuckled to herself.

“That’s one way of putting it,” he mumbled. “I’m just saying, stop flaunting it around me when we both know I can’t have it.”

“I wasn’t aware you were interested. But, that is a fair point and I will endeavor to be less sexy around you, Dean.” He rolled his eyes. “Have you seen Charlie?”

“No, I just came out. Why?” Ophelia just shrugged.

“She told me last night she wanted to show me something.” Dean opened his mouth to speak, but there was a sudden noise, like a flutter of wings, and a dark-haired man in a trench coat appeared next to Dean. Ophelia jumped in surprise before curiosity took over and she was staring at the newcomer with analytical eyes.

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean appeared to be having a frustrating morning. “We’ve talked about this!”

“It is urgent that I speak with you, Dean. I’ve—“ Cas stopped short and looked at Ophelia who was approaching him with a hand up like she was going to reach out and touch his face.

“What the hell are you?” she asked. There was no malice in the question, just genuine curiosity, much like the curiosity Castiel often saw in Sam’s face. Her finger brushed his cheek, tentatively, like she wasn’t sure if there would be something solid for her to touch.

“I am Castiel,” he replied. “And I am an Angel of the Lord.” Ophelia’s eyes went wide and her hand dropped to her side.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, barely more than a whisper. “I knew Angels existed. Never thought I’d meet one.” Her mind was bursting with so many questions, she wasn’t sure where to start.

“Who are you?”

“Ophelia Martin,” she responded. “I’m the only living Woman of Letters, and a Legacy like your boys.”

Castiel looked like he was about to say something, but Dean interrupted, “Alright, O. You go find Charlie, so I can find out what is so urgent.” Ophelia just nodded and walked out of the kitchen, realizing just a few moments too late that she’d never gotten her bowl of cereal.

As it turned out, Charlie was in her room. As Ophelia opened the door, Charlie spun away from several large monitors that had been mounted on the far wall. She could feel Charlie’s eyes roaming over her and she remembered that she still hadn’t put on any pants. Charlie cocked an eyebrow at her.

“You are doing that on purpose, O,” Charlie stated, matter-of-factly. Ophelia smiled broadly.

“See something you like?”

“Let’s not pretend you don’t know how hot you are.” Charlie smiled back at Ophelia. “But, let’s be real. It doesn’t matter how hot you are, I don’t know you well enough to trust you, so you may as well stop trying to get in my pants, because its not going to happen.”

“Fair enough,” Ophelia responded, feeling a little deflated. _At least she thinks I’m hot,_ she thought, _and I can’t really blame her for not trusting me._ She padded over to the foot of Charlie’s bed and sat down. “So, what is all this stuff?” she asked, gesturing vaguely at the bank of monitors.

“This is what I wanted to show you. Its how I find cases for Sam and Dean.” She punched a few keys on the keyboard, and then looked back at Ophelia. “I call it Bobby.”

“Does that stand for something?”

“Its not an anagram, if that’s what you are asking. Bobby was a hunter that we were close to. He died a while back, and I named the program after him.”

“That’s very sweet.”

“Thanks. Bobby meant a lot to us, especially Dean. Anyway, the program is like our own personal JARVIS, but obviously less advanced. I created an algorithm that searches the web for the signs of supernatural activity, crop death and weird weather patterns and stuff.”

“So this is how you find cases for the boys. That’s incredible!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty fantastic,” Charlie bragged. Ophelia laughed.

“Oh my God!” she gasped. “You guys are like Charlie’s Angels, except your Angels are guys, and one of them is an actual freaking Angel!”

“ **I know** ,” Charlie whispered, leaning in conspiratorially, “ **isn’t is great!** ”

“What is so damn urgent, Cas?” Dean asked, popping the top on a beer even though he knew it was probably too early to drink.

“There’s been chatter over Angel Radio. There is something big happening, but it is unclear what it is. How did you come across Ophelia Martin?”

“She just showed up about a week ago. Charlie was the only one here, she held her at gunpoint until we got back. Turns out she is a legacy, like us. Her grandmother was Josie Sands. Apparently she lived in the bunker before we moved in.”

“Josie Sands is Abbadon’s host?” Dean nodded. “Someone is looking for Ophelia, Dean. I heard her name in the chatter several times.”

“Well, do you know why?” Dean took a long pull from his beer before setting it down on the counter. Cas just shook his head.

“I am unsure what her involvement in this is. It may be very opportune that she is here with you. Whatever is coming, I believe she has an important role in it.”

“What am I supposed to do with this, Cas?” Dean was exasperated. He was god damned tired of vague information that did nothing to help them. “You said this was urgent, but as usual, you have given me zero useful information!”

“This is all I have at the moment. When I find out more, I will let you know.” Dean opened his mouth to reply, but with a flutter of wings, Castiel disappeared and Dean was left alone in the kitchen to growl in frustration.


End file.
